


your honey lips

by cherrychainz



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, So here we are, i just woke up today and wanted to write kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychainz/pseuds/cherrychainz
Summary: “You’re staring.”“I sure am.”“So you wanna just look or do you want a taste of them too?”ORYeonjun just wanted to get back his favourite coat after Beomgyu stole it, but they end up getting a bit too close after having a little play fight.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 206





	your honey lips

"Soobin, have you seen my coat?" Yeonjun shouted into the living room of their dorm after coming out of his own room.

"Which one? You have like 50 different ones." Soobin didn't look up from his phone, busily typing something.

"Come on, don't exaggerate." Yeonjun sighed, scanning the living room for his favourite coat. "The one you all gave to me. That nice black one. Taehyun wanted to go to the grocery store with me but it's cold as fuck and that black one is the warmest I have."

"Wait." Now Soobin finally lifted his head. "The black one, right… I saw it somewhere but I don't quite remember-"

"Think, think faster, we want to leave before it gets dark." Yeonjun crossed his arms, waiting for Soobin to remember. He  _ always _ left that coat in  _ his _ room. He didn't mind sharing his clothes with the other members, just an hour ago he spotted Hyuka running around with one of  _ his _ sweaters. But nobody had ever stolen his  _ coat _ , of course not, because it perfectly fit his body, someone like Taehyun would probably just disappear in it, and it was unbelievably expensive. The members wouldn't dare to take it and possibly damage it or make it dirty. But how else was it supposed to just… disappear like that?

"You can go look in mine and Beomgyus room, I'm pretty sure I saw it there?" Soobins answer didn't sound quite sure, but Yeonjun just sighed, and nodded.

"What's my stuff doing in your room? Whatever, I'll go and check. Thanks." Soobin lowered his head again to give his phone full attention and Yeonjun turned around to approach his members room. He knocked before he entered, not sure if someone, Beomgyu, was in there. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Beomgyu this whole day. Yeonjun wondered what he had been up to?

No one answered the knock on the door, so Yeonjun decided to just go in. He pushed open the door as quietly as he could, just in case of Beomgyu maybe sleeping in there and peaked in.

He was met with the wide grin of a boy sitting in the top bunk of his bunk bed he shared with Soobin.

"Hi, hyung!" Beomgyu smiled at him brightly, waving. "Can I help you?" Yeonjun furrowed his brows at Beomgyus enthusiasm. What was this boy up to again?

"Actually, I'm looking for something and Soobin said that he saw it here, so-"

"Aw! Are you looking for this maybe?" Beomgyu pulled a big black piece of clothing from under his blanket, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Yeonjun blinked a few times.

"My coat? How did that get here, why-" Yeonjun huffed, shaking his head. He crossed his arms, gazing at the boy that was still peacefully sitting up there on the bed, smiling. "You goddamn brat, you did that to annoy me, right?" Yeonjun tried his best to put on a scolding tone. But when did  _ that _ ever work, especially when talking to Beomgyu?

"I sure did! You want it back?"

"Yes, I do. I need it, Taehyun is waiting for m-"

"Well then try and get it back." Beomgyu didn't seem to want to cooperate with Yeonjun, instead just leaned back against the wall, waiting for Yeonjun to take action. The older sighed again, then starred to climb up the ladder of the bunk bed. He didn't bother to get up there fully, stopped at the middle to instead simply grab his coat from there, but Beomgyu reacted fast enough, pulling to coat away, almost throwing it into the corner of the bed where Yeonjun sure couldn't reach it from here.

"Beomgyu, you bitch!" Yeonjun groaned, stating to climb up the rest. "Just give that stupid jacket to me!"

"Why complain, it's so easy to get! Just here on the bed! You just need to get up here and then past me!" And with these words, Beomgyu positioned himself in the middle of the bed, just in a way to make it pretty hard for Yeonjun to even get past there without shoving Beomgyu away, either against the wall or just off the bed.

"You're such a brat, geez."

"You are repeating yourself, Yeonjunnie!"

"That's 'Yeonjun hyung' for you, you bitch!"

"You don't usually care about those honorifics, come on." Beomgyu still grinned at him. "Now come get your stupid coat."

Yeonjun kneeled on the bed, right in front of him now. He tried to build up his body a bit to appear stronger, but that wasn't too easy without bumping his head into the ceiling.

"And how am I supposed to get past you?"

"Just try," Beomgyu answered, the smirk on his face just growing. As if Yeonjun hadn't sighed enough already to show how 'annoyed' he was, he did it again, then tried to more or less gently push himself past Beomgyu. But once again, he was faster, moving in that exact direction to block Yeonjuns path. Yeonjun just tried it a few more times, but realized that just trying to be faster wouldn't work with Beomgyu. So he had to resort to something else. Violence.

"You're making this quite hard for me, Beomgyu. But if I was you, I'd surrender now." Yeonjuns voice was challenging, and almost threatening as he tilted his head slightly and licked his lips.

"As if I'd ever surrender."

"Fine then." Yeonjun shrugged. He then bolted forward, hands reaching for Beomgyu, and he started tickle the boy at his waist, causing Beomgyu to immediately flinch and let out a noise almost resembling a squeak.

"Hey, no w- wait Yeonjunnieee!!" Beomgyu was already trying to push Yeonjun away, but could barely move as Yeonjun was almost pushing him down. "That's unfair, you're so unfair," he whined in between his laughter. But Yeonjun was merciless, kept going.

"That's what you get for being an annoying ass bitch!" Yeonjun kept tickling the poor boy, smiling at the bright laugh of his friend. "I'll stop if you give me my jacket!"

"You gotta get-" Beomgyu really tried his best to form a full sentence. "Get it yourself! Now stop, come on, hyungie!"

"Make me!"

"Oh-" Beomgyus eyes widened for just a second, and the slightest blush appeared on his cheeks. Yeonjun stopped, realizing what he just said. But Beomgyu used that moment of Yeonjun hesitating to attack him himself. Now it was Beomgyu who quickly reached for Yeonjun, tickling him, while Yeonjun was trying to shield his body with his arms, unsuccessfully, because Beomgyu always found a part of his torso that was left unprotected and went for it.

And so the tables had turned, and it was now Beomgyu attacking Yeonjun who barely was able to catch a breath between his laughter and whining. Instead of him trying to get away thought, their bodies kept moving closer to each other, as they were turning a and shifting around always trying so somehow get a grip of the other to restrain him somehow.

They kept going for God knows how long, until Yeonjun finally remembered why he was here in the first place.

"Gyu please! I'll need my jacket, Taehyun is gonna get mad at me!" And Beomgyu stopped.

Oh. But they were closer to each other than Yeonjun had realized. He was sitting, leaned back while supporting himself with his arms, while Beomgyu was leaning over him, face close to Yeonjuns. A perfect distance for Yeonjun to analyze Beomgyus incredibly handsome face. Woah.

"Forget Taehyun. Let him get mad." His eyes sparkled a bit, and they looked a lot deeper now all of the sudden. As always when Beomgyu was focusing on something.

Beomgyu had always been someone whose facial features Yeonjun had admired. His sharp jawline, strong eyebrows, passionate eyes and- what Yeonjun realized just now- his beautiful lips, full, pillowy, kissable- Hold up, what? Yeonjun really  _ tried _ to move his gaze away from Beomgyus lips but it ended up being impossible to not- stare at them.

How had he never realized how fucking beautiful they were? It's not like he had never been this close to Beomgyus face. But now, just now they looked so damn attractive and-

“You’re staring.”

“I sure am.”

“So you wanna just  _ look  _ or do you want a taste of them too?” Oh god. Yeonjuns heart did a HUGE fucking jump at that. How dare he be this bold and say something like this out loud when Yeonjun had been  _ thinking _ it from the moment he caught a glimpse of these lips for the first time?

Yeonjun didn’t answer, instead he moved his hand up to Beomgyus chin, tilting his head as he pulled him closer. When their lips touched, it was… shyer than expected. Just two pairs of soft lips being pressed against each other with minimal movement. And it went by quickly. What a sweet and innocent kiss… But a short one. Too short for Yeonjuns taste, too short to properly enjoy these full lips, so he pulled Beomgyu closer again, this time aiming for a  _ proper _ kiss. And Beomgyu seemed to have the same goal in mind when he moved closer to sit on Yeonjuns lap, cupping his face with his hands and tilting his head a bit more.

Yeonjuns heart started beating faster when Beomgyus lips began moving perfectly in sync with his own, and they practically melted together. Sweet god, if he had known how good of a kisser Beomgyu was, Yeonjun would have just  _ done _ it so much earlier, but instead he always just chose to admire the boys face from afar. He could have had him this close all this time.

And when Beomgyus hands started moving up from Yeonjuns cheeks to his hair, brushing through it, he got goosebumps. He could do this all day. Enjoy the honey taste of Beomgyus lips until his own felt sore. This was perfect. Yeonjun was hoping that nothing would ever interrupt this moment.

But obviously the universe didn’t care about Yeonjuns hopes too much. The door flew open and Beomgyu pulled away in the matter of seconds, his face coloured in a deep shade of red.

“Did you finally find your fucking coat, I wa- Oh my god.” Taehyun was standing in the door frame, already packed in a fluffy coat and a bag hanging around his shoulders. He stared at the two sitting on the top bunk, bodies close to each other, slightly out of breath from these admittedly amazing kisses. His ears started to turn red. “Okay. Right, I’ll ask Hyuka if he wants to come with me instead. Okay. Keep going, bye!!” He turned around, slammed the door shut, leaving the two alone in the room again.

“Oh,” Beomgyu just let out, looking at where Taehyun had just been, then he turned his head to Yeonjun again. His lips were slightly puffy now, and almost bright pink. Cute. “So- what do we do now-” Funny how shy he now sounded, when just a few seconds ago, he was everything  _ but _ shy.

“You heard him. Keep going.” Yeonjun smiled and waited for Beomgyu to smile back and nod before pulling him into another kiss, a soft and light one this time.

“You think he’s gonna tell the others?” Beomgyu mumbled in between their kisses.

“Probably not. But-” Yeonjun pulled away again to look at Beomgyus pretty face. “I don’t care. They’re gonna find out sooner or later.”

“Huh?”

“Now that I’ve kissed you once, you think I can still resist you?”

“Hyung, please-” Beomgyu quickly hid his face in the crook of Yeonjuns neck.

“How come you’re so shy now? You were an annoying bitch just some time ago.”

“I’m not shy, but you’re so corny suddenly-” Beomgyu lifted his head again just slightly to press a few kisses against Yeonjuns neck, who tilted his head a bit. “You’re gonna make me fall in love.”

“And maybe I want you to fall in love?” Beomgyus lips now rested on his neck, as if he was thinking, hesitating.

“Maybe you’re succeeding,” he then whispered against Yeonjuns skin, planting one last kiss onto it.

"You're not sure yet?"

"Kiss me again." He cupped Yeonjuns cheeks again, coming close to his face so that Yeonjun could feel his breath already. "Maybe I'll be sure of it then." And Yeonjun didn't hesitate. He'd be glad to kiss Beomgyu a few more times, maybe ten, maybe a hundred times, maybe a thousand. He didn't mind. He really didn't. As long as Beomgyu would come to the conclusion that the two could keep kissing forever, it was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been. writing pure heavy angst for the past 2 weeks and I am so tired of it. So I woke up today and thought "I need to write a kiss scene NOW or I might just die" so I sat down and spent the day writing this instead of studying for my french exam. I still don't know a single word of french but at least Beomjun kissed.
> 
> Thank you for reading >:) I hope u enjoyed!


End file.
